


Rhythm of Your Heartbeat

by ak_kriegs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Carmilla and Laura after saving Perry and stopping the world's end





	Rhythm of Your Heartbeat

“Do you have a heartbeat?”

\-      -      -

The only thing you can register is her hand on your chest, her warm brown eyes, so previously dead, staring up at you, and the steady _thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_ of your heart ringing in your ears. Her eyes are so bright, so full of love, and your chest constricts painfully, pulling a strangled sob from your lips.

“Carm,” she whispers, fisting your shirt in her hand. She blinks once, twice, and you sigh as you feel a tear slip down your cheek. “Perry?”

Her eyes are hopeful, and it brings a smile to your face. “Fine. She and the wannabe ghostbuster are playing catch-up up in the real world.” Your heart speeds up as her eyes close, a small frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. “Laura?”

Her eyes spring open, filled with tears and an amount of love you can guess is only going to grow. Despite the tears, she smiles up at you, a hand reaching towards your face. “Can we go?” She sniffles quietly. “Please?”

Your nod is quick, and you stand, holding both hands out to her. She takes them and pulls herself up, and you’re hit with the realization that this tiny human- person- is suddenly so much stronger than you.

You laugh to yourself, smiling softly when Laura looks over at you in wonder. “What is it?” she asks, leaning onto you heavily.

“Oh, nothing, creampuff,” you sigh, shaking your head. “Just the fact that you’re now the strongest one in this relationship. Even though you were just dead.”

Her eyes sadden and she looks down, a look of guilt passing over her face. She stops just short of reaching the outside world, tears once again building up inside her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers, reaching up to wipe at her face. “I’m so, so, so sorry, Carm.”

You frown, uncomfortable with the way your heart stutters at the sound of her broken voice. “Cupcake, look at me.” Laura doesn’t move, instead continues to stare at the ground, and you roll your eyes. Lifting a hand to her chin, you force her to look at you, your frown only deepening when the wetness of her eyes meet your dry ones. “Please, trust me when I say I’m fine. You’re here, that’s all that matters. You’re the only thing that matters.”

“I left you.” Her face falls, eyes only saddening further. “I don’t think I can forgive myself.”

“That’s just it, cutie,” you say, smirking just slightly. “I can. And I do. Now, please, can we continue? I’m sure you want to see that ginger friend of yours.”

She nods and squeezes your hand, dropping her head to your shoulder as the two of you start walking once again, the light at the end of the tunnel brightening the closer you get. She sniffles quietly again, reaching up to wrap her free hand around your bicep, inching even closer to you.“If you move any closer to me, you’re going to topple the both of us over." You receive the reaction you wanted, and once her laughter dies down, you take note of the warmth that’s settled across your chest, closing your eyes for a few seconds to savor it. You’d forgotten what it had felt like to love someone this wholly.

You help her through the opening leading back to the real world, away from the gates leading to hell, and the smile that graces Laura’s features is one that you want to remember forever.

“Laur, come here.” You wiggle your fingers at her, laughing quietly as she skips over and pushes your hand away, choosing to wrap her arms around your waist and pull you to her instead. You accept the hug, pressing your nose into her hair and squeezing her gently.

Your moment is interrupted by the Ginger Twins, who, frustratingly, decide to make their way over, chatting happily as if the last few months hadn’t just happened. Perry nearly loses it when she notices Laura standing by your side, and LaFontaine, the pour soul, can’t keep their eyes off the woman, watching her with a sense of immense happiness. You let the three talk, giving Mel and Kirsch a small nod when they emerge from tunnel you’d just come out of, and force back a laugh as Mel lands a particularly hard punch to Kirsch’s arm. He recoils like a kicked puppy, and you’re pulled back to the group beside you by a hand landing on your shoulder.

“Thank you,” LaFontaine says, and they smile widely, taking Perry by the hand. “We’ll see you later, yeah?”

You hear Laura answer, listen to her tell Perry goodbye, and then they’re both walking away, Perry’s head turned towards the sky, a soft smile lighting her face. Laura’s hand slips into yours and look over at her, allowing her to press a soft kiss to your cheek. You turn and start walking again, huffing out a breath when Laura lets go and runs off, and letting out one of the purest shouts of laughter, looks back at you. Your heart speeds up, seemingly going ninety to nothing in your chest and you laugh as well, taking off behind her, the sound of your heart thundering in your ears and her laughter making you feel as high as the stars you used to spend so much time looking at.

_Yeah_ , you think, _I have a heartbeat_.


End file.
